


Coffee, Teas and Sweets

by hoars



Series: Coffee, Teas and Sweets [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amy Brown Inspired, Angry Sweet Fairies, Coffee and Tea Fairies, Crack, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Social Fails, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like our relationship has skipped several steps." Derek says slowly. "First, you ate my cupcakes. Then you propose I drink your coffee." Derek's hands are carefully pulling their wings apart one sticky point at a time. "And then you touch our wings together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Teas and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for work and title: http://www.amybrownart.com/g_pgall.asp?g=179 and http://www.amybrownart.com/g_pgall.asp?g=199
> 
> I regret nothing. I wanted happy, cracky, short and fairy so that's what I wrote.

"When they call you guys Angry Sweets they aren't fucking around, are they?" Stiles huffs.

The Sweets fairies and their Stitchlings were all gathered alongside the Coffee and Tea fairies in Toadstool Park for the beautiful ceremony between Scott the Stitching (formerly Derek's Stitchling to be exact) and Allison the Vanilla Chai fairy.

"What." Derek says because he does not question like other fairies. Oh, no. Angry Sweets are above that. They speak in _statements_.

"You are literally a cupcake fairy." Stiles continues. "You should be sugary. You should be rotting my teeth out."

"I can knock them out for you." Derek glares.

"Seriously. Your wings are made of silver chocolate and crystallized vanilla! What do you have to be snarly face about?" Stiles speaks over Derek's growls. "If you're stationary for more than twenty minutes cupcakes of awesome appear. How can you be upset when vanilla cupcakes follow you around?"

"You've been eating my cupcakes?" Derek asks the same way Stiles' father asks the mermaids if they've been having illegal, public sex with Octopi. Again.

"You just leave them laying around! Of course I ate them! They are awesome!"

"That'd be like me drinking your coffee." Derek says. His expression unreadable and his wings twitch.

"Well you're welcome to it if you want it!" Stiles exclaims, flailing around and accidentally smacking his stringy caramel wings infused with coffee beans into Derek's, making them stick together.

Derek's eyebrows shoot up and Stiles refuses to look the Angry Sweet fairy in the eye. This is beyond embarrassing and intimate and third base. He doesn't' even want to touch their wings to unstuck them. Please, for the love of Fae, let him die.

"I feel like our relationship has skipped several steps." Derek says slowly. "First, you ate my cupcakes. Then you propose I drink your coffee." Derek's hands are carefully pulling their wings apart one sticky point at a time. "And then you touch our wings together."

Stiles is trying hard not think about the chocolate, vanilla, caramel and coffee transfer, but just because he isn't thinking about it, doesn't mean he can't feel it. The silver little balls are making him flush and he can feel the coffee beans on Derek's wings being coated by vanilla.

"I didn't-- We're here for Allison and Scott!"

"Trust me, I know. " Derek says darkly.

As Derek's Stitchling, Scott caused Derek a lot of grief when Chris the Green Tea fairy and his wife, Victoria the Mint Tea fairy, found out about his and Allison's secret love. It had almost started a war, but luckily for everyone involved Stiles' dad was a Black Coffee fairy and sorted it out, so there was happy endings all around.

"This is a big day for fairykind!" Stiles continues quickly because Derek just maybe will become so distracted by the complete bullshit coming out of his mouth he'll forget all about Stiles' social fails. "This is the day a Stitchling and a Tea fairy get married! I mean usually Stichlings are all about your guys' grumpy faces - not that I don't understand the appeal, wait, ignore that - but Scott has dated Lydia the Lemon Tart, Jackson the Chocolate Chip Cookie and Isaac the pain loving Stitchling of Peter the There Is Too Such a Thing as Too Much Chocolate. He likes his fairies mean and pretty and Isaac has depths. Let me tell you. Evil and mean depths and no one should be fooled by his cuddliness. And then there's Allison the Vanilla Chai fairy who is maybe the nicest Coffee-Tea fairy to ever be born. It's weird. The universe is unbalanced by their union and we're probably going to die the moment their hands are tied together in matrimony bliss."

"You know what would really be a big day for fairykind," Derek is mocking him. You'd think after months of knowing him, Derek would be a little nicer to him but noooo. He was still an asshole. All Sweets fairies from this day on were being called Asshole Sweets! Stiles has declared it! "The day a Vanilla Cupcake fairy and a Caramel Mocha fairy marry."

...and it doesn't sound like Derek is mocking him all of a sudden.

"What?" Stiles chokes out. "Did you just-- you proposed!"

"I had to." Derek agrees. "You ate my cupcakes."

"Oh my Tatiana! I thought that was a myth! I didn't actually think eating one of your cupcakes was an act of deviance on my part! Erica eats everyone's trimmings!"

"Erica is a polygamist." Derek explains. "Now are you going to make an honest fairy out of me?"

 


End file.
